Graceyn Stone
Appearance *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Brown *Trademark: I have no idea. Okay, so, my hair is probably my topnotch favorite thing to style. I'm a brunette. On good days I like to streak my hair with blue. My skin is pale. I like to wear jeans to school, and a top that's comfortable in my own skin. I practically show my personality in what I wear. Family Sabrina Stone Sabrina, my mom, is a music producer here in Hollywood. She works with the biggest stars to create albums or junk like that. Mark Stone My dad, Mark, is like "the mom of the house." He stays at home, doing, I don't care. Which means, my dad is the mom, and my mom is the dad. Weird. Janine Stone Janine, my older sister, looks nothing like me. She's got dark blonde hair, and she gets her looks from my mom, and I get my looks from my dad. She's a smartie, and I'm more of a dummy. But there is one thing we have in common: we love each other. Janine.jpg|My sister, Janine Sabrina.jpg|My mom, Sabrina Mark.jpg|My dad, Mark History I was born to Sabrina Stone, and Mark Stone on February 17, 1994, at 9:00 PM. As a young girl, I loved to play outside all day. I keep to myself, since I'm not really good at making friends, but I've known more as I grew up. I shared my childhood with Rachelle Redford, Jennifer Dayles, Max Lemming, and some other people. My parents don't reprimand me either way, so I'm a free person. How did I get into Hollywood Arts High School? Auditions, and re-auditions. Personality Well, I suppose I'm considered a "bad girl." I don't know, I guess that's the proper thing to say, at the very least. I've heard that I'm not very good-mannered, and that I tend to point out everyone's flaws. But that's only when people tick me off. I'm nice to people if they're nice to me. Yeah that's it. Character Relationships 'Boyfriend ' . 'Best Friends ' 'Good Friends ' 'Acquaintances ' 'Enemies ' A LOT OF PEOPLE THAT I WON'T TELL YOU ABOUT. And because I'm too lazy to tell you about them. Trivia *I enjoy swimming, tennis, and baseball. *I am good at foozeball. *I ride a Harley to school, just like Ryan. *My voice type is alto. *I am of Chinese, Cherokee Indian and European descent. *I love ice cream as much as I love Alex. :P What the Portrayer Has to Say I am Oreo, and I portray Graceyn. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I decided to name Graceyn after SunriseHorseForever's former username. (A little shoutout to you, Grace.) Gracie is an inspiration and I think she deserves to take the name of the awesome character of mine. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Graceyn is loosely based on me, and a little bit of my original character sadly, moved to another school, Olivia Stewart. I kept her personality intact, so she doesn 't get out of shape and, like, go crazy. I really would consider doing that. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Graceyn has a boyfriend, Alex Millington. Mrs.leohoward and I agreed on it, but, a little secret: It's not going to last for a long time. They'll eventually break up one day. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I'm gonna play Graceyn for a while, because I think her character is amazing. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Graceyn Stone Category:1994 Births